The Time is Now
by RCD-Alice
Summary: This is how the change would have gone down in my mind, ya know, if not written for a tween audience. Be kind, and please review! AU ExB Lemon


**Disclaimer**: Nope…Still don't own Twilight. Its stillll Stephenie Meyers…*sigh*

**A/N**: So, I have an idea about things. Things that should have been different in BD. This little O/S is dedicated to my beta, **conanabanana02**, for dealing with my commas, all my different stories, and generally being awesome.

Please review. Tell me if I should O/S this or continue it.

Don't forget to read my other stories, all on my profile.

xoxoxox RCD

EPOV

So, here we were. Our new home. My family, or rather _our_ family, had lovingly restored the little cottage on our property into a fairytale wonderland for my wife and myself. And right at this moment, I actually believed myself to be the fairytale prince that Bella had always thought me to be, rather than the horror movie monster I really was.

But here I stood in the doorway of our kingdom, kissing Bella resting in my arms after carrying her over the threshold. My human Bella. Still human, still fragile, and still ready and willing.

Our four weeks at Isle Esme on our honeymoon had been the epitome of bliss, but we both found that we were homesick. We missed my siblings and my parents, who were now her own as well. And strangely, we missed Forks.

"Baby, its beautiful! I cant believe they gave us a house." She said in awe. She looked into my eyes and I felt the atmosphere shift. Changes were on their way and I felt a strong mix of foreboding and excitement surrounding us. I was sure, however, that we could weather this storm and any others subsequent.

"For you, the moon and the stars." It was true. I would truly give her anything that I could. I wanted to spoil her rotten. "Want to see the bedroom, love?"

She nodded coyly and then cast her eyes downward before looking up at me through her long brown lashes. She was so magically perfect without any makeup at all, it almost made me want to cry.

I had her down the hallway and through the bedroom door at vampire speed and stopped when I saw the room. As I stepped into the room I noted that they had been very careful to keep this from me. The room was done up like our room at Isle Esme had been. Gossamer netting, back garden, and a tiny little ocean to boot. The colors were those of the island and my new wife's face lit up like it was Christmas. When her blush showed up, I sighed and kissed her forehead. I sure was going to miss that when she was changed.

I set her on her feet and wrapped my arms around from behind her, letting her take it all in. My hands roamed around on her feeling the heat from her blush and the softness of her skin in my fingertips. My right hand came to rest directly over her heart where I savored it's lively beat. It was a precious sound to me, an enigmatic feeling, and who knew when it would end. When the moment came, I needed to know that I savored her more than enough to last me eternity. I was excited for whenever that may be as well, you see. I've never been able to truly show her what she meant to me. Holding back is tough.

That moment, however, needed planning, demanded patience, and quite frankly scared the living shit out of my dead soul.

"I cant believe what they did for us in here. Its amazing!" she said as she placed her own hand over mine on her heart. "Your family is so great, Edward."

"Ours. Our family, Mrs. Cullen. Or have you forgotten already?" We laughed together. She knew I was only teasing.

"Its hard to get used to." She whispered. Her body shifted against mine and I felt her heart rate pick up. "Oh something else is hard too, I see!"

"You have no idea." I whispered huskily into her ear. I spun her around and kissed her with as much reckless abandon as I could without hurting her. How much I wished that I could show her that this was not even a tenth of how much I loved her.

"Perhaps I could soften that up for you Mr. Cullen?"

Her words cut through me and suddenly there were clothes flying everywhere. Hers. Mine. What was the difference. Ours. It was all ours. It felt like the world was ours .

I gently laid her on the bed I saw she was already covered in sweat even in spite of our lack of clothing. I drank her in through all of my senses.

Kissing ever inch of her, I kneaded her core with my fingers. It wasn't that she needed it because she seemed to always be ready for me at a moments notice. It was just because I knew how much she loved it, and the way it drove me to distraction with her.

"I love," I kissed her stomach. "your skin. And I'm madly obsessed with," I sucked on her neck. "the way you flush red for me. I'm going to miss that." Continuing my ministrations, I brought my mouth to her thigh. "I'm ridiculously on edge about the way you smell. Every where, every day."

"Oh, Edward…guh"

She was close. And I was so close to the one spot I always wanted to taste but never dared to venture. That would surly be my undoing.

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"I need…please…" My baby couldn't even form a coherent sentence and I just would not stand for her begging. She needn't beg. Ever.

"Tell me. I know what I want. Is it the same as you, Bella?"

"I need you. Now."

That was all the encouragement I needed. I worked my way up her smooth body and situated myself between her legs. She looked up at me with the sweetest smile and I knew.

I knew without a doubt that tonight would be the night I lost all control. Tonight would be the night when it would end. I had to know if she felt it too. I pushed into her. Maybe harder than should have, and stilled. Her head lolled back in ecstasy as she clutched at my arms.

I waited.

I waited until she made eye contact, and that was it. I pulled myself nearly out of her before thrusting back forward, never breaking eye contact. I repeated my actions and brought my mouth down to her ear.

"You're making me lose control, Mrs. Cullen."

"I can see it. I know it. Let it go." She grunted as I never halted my movements. This was how it was meant to be.

Closer.

"I've held out…ugh…for so long, Isabella. I can't…I need…"

"Edward…oh, I'm…aaaagh."

Yes, that's it. She was nearly there. In that moment, we locked eyes. My movements gained a slight momentum. It was there. In her eyes. She was ready, too. Ready for it to end.

I brought my lips down to her chest where her heart lay and placed kiss after kiss in that one miraculous spot in reverence. I really was going to miss that. More than she knew. I locked eyes with her once more as I slowed my actions. We both needed a little bit of coherency here.

"Are you scared?" I shuddered out. I knew that it was almost time. I could feel it in myself as well.

"I'm not scared, Edward. If you will never leave me…I'm oh…I'm ready."

"Ill never leave you." With that I thrust the hardest yet as we both began to succumb to our urges. She let out a loud moan, and I felt myself on the edge as well. "I love you beyond words. I can't even tell you."

"Don't try. I love you!" she screamed out as I felt her muscles tighten around me.

So many things happened at that moment that a mere mortal would never be able to decipher their order. She and I came violently together. As it was happening, I moved the hair off of her left shoulder and spoke one last time in her ear.

"I'll see you on the other side, baby. I have faith. Keep your heart beating until it ends…please."

My voice broke on the last word and she arched her neck to me where my teeth cut into her like butter. I drank my Bella's blood. I was still inside of her, and that coupled with her painful cries was the only distraction I needed to stop.

I licked the wound and then bit her once more. Venom straight to the heart. I felt her palm clench to my bicep and I pulled away from her in haste. I pulled out of her, and made my fighting urges calm themselves before I could move any further.

I pulled out of her and covered her with a blanket. Kneeling over her, I kissed her forehead. If she was already in agony, she wasn't showing it. She was lifeless, but I could still hear that heart beating.

"I'm not leaving. I will be here the whole time, Bella."

I stood from the bed and pulled my cellphone from my pants pocket. I quickly dialed the home number and was relieved when Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle," I managed to choke out. "It was just time. It was just…right." I told him, knowing he would know exactly what I meant.

"Oh son…I'll be right there."

I tossed the phone and was at the bed in a sixty-fourth of a second. I curled myself around the inwardly burning body of my wife beside me and kissed her in soft sweeping motions. Forever was about to start and we could do this. I could last three days of watching her suffer to start a new forever with me…right?


End file.
